


Granolith

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [120]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Roswell (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Drabble, Ensemble - Freeform, Gen, Granolith (Roswell), Investigations, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what this is, but I'm sure you can end the world with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granolith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any. any. "I don't know what this is, but I'm sure you can end the world with it."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/561691.html?thread=79113755#t79113755)

"I don't know what this is," Simmons begins.  
  
"But I'm sure you can end the world with it," Fitz finishes.  
  
Most of the team stares up at the silvery cone inside the chamber. May is still checking out the broken pods between the entrance and the strange room.  
  
"I'd say some sort of birthing chamber," she comments.  
  
"Perhaps this room provided heat," Simmons guesses, "or some environmental purpose for it."  
  
Coulson shakes his head. "Skye, we got the tip from the FBI. See what else you can find in their files."  
  
Skye salutes. "Sir, yes, sir."  
  
They go to work.


End file.
